


I love the thought of loving you

by Neocoustic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: everyone needs to chill.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neocoustic/pseuds/Neocoustic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There it is again the petty jealousy bubbling up in his chest.<br/>It felt like he was stealing things from him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There it is again the petty jealousy bubbling up in his chest.

  
  Karasuno was going to nationals and the feeling was bubbling up in his chest. He was happy it wasn't Shiwatorizawa. That doesn't stop him from feeling like Kageyama was stealing things from him _again_. Oikawa heads to Karasuno despite how much Iwaizumi had told him not to. The feeling bubbles in his chest as he opens the door to the gym. He does his best to swallow it back down. "Yo hoo, Tobio-chan, chibi-chan"

  
  Some of the team members, Tanaka and Nishinoya, can be heard complaining about Oikawa. Kageyama fixes an unamused stare on Oikawa. Hinata however seems rather excited.

  
Theres bubbling in his chest again. This time it's not the petty Jealousy.

 

 _

 

  He isn't sure why Hinata had been filled with excitement when he entered the gym but it makes Oikawa's toes curl as he stares up at the glowing stars on his ceiling. The tiny smile on his face grows the more he thinks about it and he drops his arm over his face because he knows Orion is judging him from the ceiling.

  
  Almost 2 hours later he lowers his arm, still hiding his smile. He wonders how mad Kageyama would be to see Hinata walk out of the gym with him. To know Hinata was going to look at the stars with him and be absolutely delighted about it. He rolls over pulling his pillow over his head.

  
  Another 2 hours pass and he fishes his phone from his pocket ready to watch alien videos because that's what you do at 2 am. Or at least it's what Oikawa does to try and distract himself from the delight in his chest long enough to fall asleep. This just leads to him wondering if Hinata likes aliens too.

  He  sits staring at his phone and reminds himself to remind himself to get Hinata's number.

 When he wakes his arms are sore from him laying on them. Hand even more so from being crush in a fist around his phone. He dreamt of Hinata and aliens. Hinata is the alien. He considers that it could be true. No one is ever that excited that much. Especially not about Oikawa.  Not visibly.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Hinata watches with starry eyes as Oikawa forces the ball across the gym and sends it crashing into the ground beside Kageyama. "Gwah!"Hinata Jumps back still watching the ball as it flies up from the ground and through the open doors.

  
Hinata freezes up the second he sees Kageyama's tense body turn around to face the two of them. He is almost certain that Kageyama is going to march over and scold Him and Oikawa. Mostly Oikawa because it was his serve.  
Hinata melts into confusion when Kageyama leaves after a brief staring match with the Seijoh captian. This causes him to step foward to peek around at Oikawa. Which leads to more confusion when he fails to see the smugness in the smile. "Chibi-chan" he claps his hands together to makes sure he has Hinata's attention before he turns and trots to the cart of volleyballs picking up another one.

  
The second he sees Hinata turn back toward the door his cheeks are puffing up. "I'll go get it." its obvious that it's an excuse to chase after Kageyama the lack of excitement makes that even clearer. He let's out a long exhale as he steps forward bouncing the ball preparing to hit a serve.

  
The first serve collides with the net. Fist ball up as he walks the short distance to the bin. He doesn't actually make any effort to actually grab one. Hands just pat at them and push them around the bin. Oikawa shuts his eyes, hands still fidgety while he tries to relax while he waits for Hinata to come back. He exhales a long sigh and scoops a ball from the bin. 

  
Glances at the door as he walks back to the place he was in, half way to his position he turns back and drags the bin closer.

  
The next serve makes it over the net. Then five more.  
Oikawa glances at the door again as he's reaching in the bin. He's pretty sure Hinata's not coming back. Knows it because theres the ball, in the door way, staring back at him. Oikawa breifly wonders if he should leave right now Or make a reason not to show the next day. The latter he concludes is a bad idea. Iwaizumi would kick his ass.

  
Iwaizumi.

  
The last week was spent with Hinata yet somehow Oikawa hadn't already got his ass kicked. Oikawa hadn't been avoiding his ace. Not consciously.

\------  
"Iwa-channn!"  
The Seijoh gyms door swings open and the only two in side are Makki and Mattsun. Both the boys immediately step back from each other and turn to face The door way. Makki and Mattsun both look amused although Mattsun seems a tad irratated as well.

  
"What the Heck." the captain crosses his arms a bit of pout on his face "Where's Iwa-chan."

  
"Your early." Mattsun replies to Oikawas Inquiry expression contrasting the grin on Makki's.

  
"Early...?" Oikawa raises his brow silently interrogating why the two of them are there.

  
"We're practicing." The boys reply at the same time Mattsun looks away, Makki grins wider.

  
Oikawa opens his mouth ready to question further but lets out a yelp. "Iwa-chan m-" He turns ready to complain about the agressive hand on his back but it dies in his throat when he see the look on Iwaizumi's face. The team seems a little hesitant about Following Iwaizumi. All their grins and laughter silenced by the tension between their captain and the vice.

  
"Alright," one hand on his hip other hand directiong the team to the other side of the gym "get started on warm ups. And you" accusing finger turns onto Makki and Mattsun. "Stop doing _that_ in the gym"

  
"Doing what." It's not a question, the grin on Makki's face makes it clear that he's still amused regardless on the tension the Iwaizumi brought in.

  
Mattsun grabs Makkis arm tugging him to the other side of the gym. "Don't complain we're late then."

  
"Suprise," Iwaizumi drops his arms, voice a bit bitter, "your actually here."

  
"And your b-"

  
Iwaizumi cuts Oikawa off as he turns stepping closer to Seijohs Captain. "You don't have room to talk." Oikawa looks away from him. Kunimi is sitting down instead of doing warm ups. He looks ready for a nap. Makki and Mattsun shove each other as they do theirs, almost colliding with Kindachi. "Hey," Iwaizumi has a hold of Oikawa's face, grabbing it as he turned to look at him. "Are you even listening," less a question and more of an aggressive statement. "Do you even have an accuse for forgetting how to be a captain?"

"Oh of course, Iwa-chan" Oikawa step back a cheerful smile plastered to his face. "I'm in Love!" throws his arms down as if presenting an object to Iwaizumi.

  
"You Wha-" The half sentence he gets out before Makki and Mattsun start sing-song from across the gym sounds bitter.

  
"Oikawa and Hinata sitting in a tree," The two boys are grinning. The other team members look over somewhere between amused and nervous. Kindaichi's chewing through his lip the second Hinata's metioned.

  
"Hinata!?" Iwaizumi steps toward Oikawa with heavy feet.

  
"K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Mattsun sing-songs as Makki makes Kissy faces at him. The other members are turning away resuming they're warm ups tense but trying to ignore it. Oikawa's the only one who seems to miss the irritation in Their ace's voice. Kunimi pulls Kindaichi out of the gym because Hinata means Kageyama and the two first years know that's going no where good.

  
Iwaizumi hand's fisted in the front of Oikawa's shirt and roughly tugging him foward their face's nearly touching. A heavy silence falls on the gym The other two third years jog over. "Are you really sure that's what your in _love_ with?" His voice is reduced to a bitter whisper When Mattsun tugs on the back of his shirt pulling him away from Oikawa.

  
The third years stare at Iwaizumi's back as he leaves the gym.

 


End file.
